Time to Change
by Shabon Flurry
Summary: My version of what happened when Setsuna became Cure Passion. Read and review, no flames.


_You geniunely believed in a lie I made up on the spot about happiness soon approaching..._

_And since then, you celebrated about every small happiness you found..._

_Even when I'm trying to trick you into a trap, not once you doubted me..._

_Always cheerful and constantly smiling like an idiot..._

_Such carefree way you lived, I always...always!_

_I always envied you!_

Clover field of Yotsuba Town, Japan. After a decisive battle showered by the hard rain, two oddly-dressed young women, Love Momozono and Setsuna Higashi, were laid down on the green bed of clovers, extemely exhausted from the restless combat. It was so strange; they fought so viciously, and yet Setsuna felt so relaxed, because she understood Love's true feelings. Even though it hurt her too, Love fought Setsuna in order to rescue her from the treacherous organization Labyrinth.

As she was helped up by one of Love's friends, Setsuna noticed a single four-leaf clover among all of the others. It reminded her of a pendant Love gave her some days ago, and that she broke the day before that one. "The source of happiness…?"

Grinning, Love congratulated her for finding a four-leaf clover, for it was so rare only people truly wanting to achieve happiness could be able to find one of these. The blonde then plucked it from the ground and offered it to Setsuna. "It still isn't too late! Here, take your happiness!" Love exclaimed.

At first, Setsuna was hesitant, but after a while, she proceeded to reach for the clover, as her black-gloved hand became closer and closer to the tiny treasured plant…

_It is time._

A shiver ran down Setsuna's spine and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she froze on the spot, before landing facefirst on the ground, lifeless. From that point onwards, she couldn't see nor hear anything. At all.

* * *

Within a minute or so, Setsuna opened her eyes and noticed she was in a dark place, darker than even Labyrinth. Her hair was no longer white, but rather a dark, grayish shade of purple, and she was naked, with no clothes on.

_Where am I…?_

She sat up and rested a hand on the hard ground, which was made of red tiles. It was the only thing with color in there. Still confused, Setsuna stood up and looked around.

_Is this a dream?_

"This is not a dream, Setsuna."

Startled, Setsuna turned around to see… Well, she wasn't entirely sure of what it was. It appeared a spirit that took the shape of an old woman, with a crimson aura around it. It wore long, flowy clothes which resembled the Northern Lights in color, and its wrinkled face was adorned with a kind smile.

"Who are you?" asked Setsuna, still confused about the situation.

The spirit just held her hand and looked into her eyes. "Oh, don't ask me that. Ask yourself. Who were you all this time, you must be wondering." She pulled Setsuna close, resting the girl's head on its shoulder, "You see, darling, everything can change. Both physically and psychologically. You are no exception."

Setsuna just nodded her head slowly, remembering her life until that point. She was just a little girl, a few months old, when she first made contact with Labyrinth after being kidnapped from her real parents. As she grew old, she was told that the best things in life were sadness and sorrow. She grew up to become cold and isolated, as well as terribly faithful to Moebius. However, this all changed when she got to know Love better: she learned to understand true happiness and the real meaning of life.

After thinking about all of that, Setsuna pulled back, before noticing that the spirit was dissappearing slowly. "It is time for you to begin a new life, sweet Setsuna. Once you wake up, you'll be a completely different person and will be able to start over. Just make sure you don't make the same mistakes again…"

Watching the spirit dissappear, Setsuna backed away, trying to shield herself from the bright light produced by her.

"I… I'll make sure I won't!"

Her voice echoed and the darkness took over once again…

* * *

The next thing she knew, Setsuna was back at the clover field, and Love, her friends, two plush doll-looking creatures, and even her fellow Labyrinth denizens were staring at her. She stood up, confused about why they were all so shocked. She looked at her hand and noticed the black glove covering it was gone; it was replaced by a handless red glove trimmed with white fabric. Surprised, she took a close look at herself: she now wore a red, black and white dress, complete with black stockings dressing her legs and red and black boots on her feet. Her hair was now longer and tinted sugar pink, with a silver tiara adorned with red hearts and a red diamond crowning her pretty head.

However, one thing about the new clothes caught her attention: a colorful four-leaf clover insignia, the official insignia of the town's protectors, resting over her right breast. She couldn't believe in her eyes.

"I'm a… Pretty Cure?"


End file.
